Griffith vs. Infinite
Lol_youre_weak_(Dedede).png|EmperorDedede What-if Death Battle Femto vs. Infinite.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Berserk vs. Sonic. Former mercenaries, now reality warping masters of war. Introduction Wiz: Power. For some it means obtaining the means to take revenge, and for some others it means taking on a new identity. Boomstick: And these two embrace those options to engulf a world in war. Wiz: Griffith, the newest member of the God Hand reborn as Femto. Boomstick: And Infinite, wielder of the Phantom Ruby and Eggman's enforcer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Griffith Wiz: The varying worlds of fantasy are as often fraught with danger as they are with wonder and magic. Boomstick: And the world of Berserk forgoes the wonder and magic and mostly replaces it with the danger. Thieves, religious loonies, and worst of all, the Apostles, humans who have traded away their humanity in exchange for strength in the form of monstrous transformations. Wiz: But of all the monsters in the world of Berserk, there is none worse than the man driven by his overwhelming ambition, Griffith. *Background **Age: 24 **Height: 5’8 **AKA The Falcon of Light **Leader of two incarnations of the Band of the Falcon **Reborn as Femto **Item of rebirth; Egg of the King **New body made from Guts’ corrupt child-no kidding Boomstick: Griffith lived the life of a classic rags-to-riches story; born in the slums of a great kingdom, he aspired to use his incredible charisma, incredible sword skills and pretty face to achieve his dream of ruling a kingdom of his own. And so he formed a massive army of mercenaries called the Band of the Falcon to work towards the fulfilment of his goal. Wiz: But little did he know that one member of the Band of the Falcon would throw Griffith's plans of grandeur a little bit off track. Boomstick: Well, that's an understatement if I correctly know what understatement means. Long story short, this guy called Guts was recruited by Griffith, but when he wanted to leave, Griffith didn't want him to, and like a possessive ex-girlfriend, challenged him to mortal combat. Wiz: Guts emerged victorious, and having earned his freedom, left to pursue his own dreams, whilst Griffith...kind of lost it and sabotaged him and the rest of the Falcons. Popup: Despite the loss, Griffith is still an immensely skilled swordsman. Boomstick: The result was a year's worth of torture. So when he was offered a chance to be reborn as a member of the God Hand, he took it, even though it required sacrificing every member of the loyal Band of the Falcon. Kind of surprising that he wasn't made the middle finger of the team for that. *Powers and Abilities **Flight **Master swordsman **Gravity manipulation **Spatial manipulation **Causality manipulation **Incredible charisma **Matter manipulation Wiz: As a member of the God Hand, Griffith, now better known as Femto, has a slew of supernatural abilities. He's capable of flight and can manipulate space and matter. Boomstick: And thanks to pretty much loafing around in another dimension, Griffith has been subtly manipulating humanity through his causality and fate manipulation powers. Popup: Griffith is now also capable of temporarily summoning the ghosts of the deceased. Wiz: However, Griffith still kept several of his original skills. For starters, his incredible charisma. With it, he was able to amass a gigantic army of Apostles and humans to work towards his dream of establishing his own kingdom. Boomstick: Which he was totally able to do! By having the enigmatic Skull Knight strike down a weird Cthulhu man with a special sword, it created a gleaming white city known as Falconia for him to rule over the changed world. All without using an election. *Feats **Ended the One Hundred Years war **Achieved rebirth as Femto **Blocked an attack from a cannon ball **Escaped unscathed from a hail of arrows **Achieved control over the world **Defeated Guts, Zodd, Ganishka, Giant King Wiz: And whilst that may have been his greatest victory, it certainly wasn't the only one. He's defeated an army of giants, avoided waves of projectiles such as arrows and cannon balls, and, thanks to his transformation into Femto, is now capable of taking Guts' head on. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that reminds me, Guts was able to survive the Eclipse, and is now dedicated to killing Griffith as painfully as possible. Wiz: And Guts was capable of dodging a lightning bolt that went from the sky to the ground. The return stroke of a lightning bolt can move at 220 million miles per hour, and by scaling him to Guts, that means Griffith could reach similar speeds to him. Boomstick: And whilst Griffith doesn't exactly have much in the way of overwhelming power aside from an instance of crushing a bunch of Apostles into nothing with his spatial powers, his precision with his sabre more than makes up for it with precise and deadly blows. But whilst Griffith is certainly powerful, he's far from invincible. Wiz: Especially now that he's taken on physical form, meaning he is now susceptible to conventional means of damage. Furthermore, his causality and fate manipulation powers are unlikely to be useful in a spontaneous way, and are more akin to manipulation individuals across large periods of time. Boomstick: Plus, he made an enemy of Guts, and you never make an enemy of Guts. Wiz: But as long as his dream in within his grasp, Griffith with not rest to achieve it, either as a man, or a monster. Infinite Wiz: Of all the struggles of righteous go-fast heroes and evil genius, none is more iconic that the ongoing war between Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Eggman. Boomstick: Except maybe Superman and Lex Luthor. Wiz: Oh yeah, I'll give you that. But back on topic, the many battles against the Blue Blur had pushed Eggman to perfect an ultimate weapon that would hand him victory. And this ultimate weapon came in the form of two things; a powerful artefact called the Phantom Ruby and the jackal upon who it was grafted onto called Infinite. *Background **Age: Unknown **Height. Approx. 3’9 **Species: Jackal **Formerly leader of the Jackal Squad **Eggman's enforcer **Item of Rebirth; Phantom Ruby **Doesn’t want to be weak Boomstick: Oh man, just look at the guy, he's totally metal! Wiz, lay his backstory on me, I wanna know what made him this edgy! Wiz: Well, Infinite was originally a mercenary leader of a team of jackals called Team Jackal. Derivative, I know. Anyway, the team's leader struck a deal with Eggman, agreeing to be part of his army in exchange for power. But one fateful night, Eggman's facility was attacked by Shadow, who delivered a humiliating defeat to Infinite. And because of this loss, he decided to become Eggman's ultimate weapon and conquer the world, to prove that he wasn't weak. Popup: During his original time as Team Jackal's leader, Infinite showed skilled with a sword, and likely retains this skill. Boomstick:...Wait, that's it? The guy lost once and threw a tantrum? Wiz: Well, it was hinted that the Jackal was always mentally unbalanced, so its possible that his defeat at Shadow's hands probably just make it worse. Boomstick: Makes sense, because this mental breakdown slash rage quit of his drove the Jackal to allow himself to become Eggman's ultimate weapon in the fight against freedom. Wiz: And on that day, the leader of Team Jackal died, and so was born Infinite. *The Phantom Ruby **Gives the power to create and control of virtual realities **Gives him powers within the realities **Portals to Null Space **Energy manipulation **Gravity manipulation Boomstick: And thanks to the bling on his chest better known as the Phantom Ruby, Infinite was an absolute beast on the battlefield, because it gives him all sorts of powers; gravity control, energy beams and the ability to control reality. Furthermore, he can mimic the abilities of others, most notably the V. Maximum Overdrive from Metal Sonic, which increases his speed and surrounds him in a field of energy. And if that's not bad enough, he can create a rogues gallery of Sonic's past foes, comprised of Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos and Shadow, although I'm not sure why he'd want the guy who schooled him as part of his team, even if he is just a hologram. Wiz: The way the Phantom Ruby works is incredibly hard to pin down, but the general consensus is that it is capable of generating illusions that end up becoming reality. For example, if he makes an illusion of him firing a laser, then the effects of that laser will be real. Boomstick: That's probably how he's faster than Sonic, he's not actually that fast, he's just using an illusion to change reality so that he is that fast. Wiz: And considering that Sonic can run at 200,000,000MPH, as found on Mario VS Sonic (2018), that makes Infinite's own speed pretty mind boggling if he can go faster than the Blue Blur. *Feats **Infiltrated Eggman’s base prior to gaining the Phantom Ruby **Enabled Eggman to conquer the world within 6 months **Slaughtered most of the Big Wave Team **Dodged a point blank dash from Sonic **Created an artificial Sun **Defeated the Avatar, Omega, Sonic, Silver Boomstick: With Infinite at his beck and call, Eggman was able to conqueror the world in just about 6 months, repel an invasion force from nearly the entire Resistance and defeat some of the Resistance's top fighters, like the Avatar, Omega, Silver and of course Sonic. Wiz: But if brute force fails, then Infinite can simply resort to sending his foes to the Null Space, a dimension of non-existence from which escape is impossible. Boomstick: Unless you're a superfast animal, in that case you may have a chance to escape. Popup: Strictly speaking, it required both Sonic and the Avatar to use their Double Boost, a combination of their power, that enabled them to force their way out of Null Space. Wiz: Which is probably a good time to bring up two of Infinite's biggest weaknesses; one, that the Phantom Ruby runs on a limited supply of energy and two, that Infinite is very sadistic. Boomstick: Yeah, he's pretty much nothing more than a big bully who'll pick on little kids for their school money, and if you don't give it to them, then they'll pick you up by your trousers and hold you over the toilet until I squeal like a pig! I mean...Infinite is evil and stuff. Wiz: But then again, with a power like the Phantom Ruby at his claw-tips, Infinite's sadism makes perfect sense. Boomstick: This is one jackal you do not want to make angry. Interliude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In front of the gleaming white city of Falconia, the air shimmered red as Infinite levitated in the sky, casting his eyes across the gigantic structure in front of him. Infinite: I was not expecting to find any form of civilization all the way out here, but I welcome the chance to have a little fun. ?: I'm afraid that will not come to pass. Although the voice was soft, it was commanding enough to reach Infinite's ears, who looked down from his floating state high in the air to see a figure in white armor riding upon a white armored stallion. Infinite descended so that he was eye-level across the field from the mysterious man. Infinite: I gather that this is your city? Good; I was hoping that there would be someone to despair at the destruction of their home. Griffith's face remained unchanged as he drew his sabre, and Infinite flexed his hands. FIGHT! Griffith made the first move, commanding his horse to leap forward into the air, higher than it should normally be capable of, and slashed at Infinite when he came within range. However, there was red glow and suddenly Infinite was floating in the air behind Griffith, two orbs of energy in his hand which he hurled at his adversary. Griffith's horse landed nimbly back on its hooves and at its master's command turned itself around, enabling Griffith to use his sabre to strike the projectiles and destroy them. Although his attack had been undone, Infinite didn't let up and dashed at Griffith, who swung his sabre at Infinite. In response, the jackal lashed out with an energy enhanced punch, and his fist and Griffith's sabre connected, unleashing a small shockwave across the ground. Infinite followed up with a barrage of punches, all of which were blocked by Griffith, with the latter even able to redirect one of the punches and sending the jackal off course, although Infinite quickly recovered and dashed back at Griffith, unleashing three punches, all of which where blocked by Griffith with the flat of his sword, but the combined might of the combo's attacks pushed Griffith's horse back several steps, although Griffith's face remained neutral at the event. Now with some distance between him and the armored man, Infinite thrust his hands out to the side and summoned five floating cannons above his head. Infinite: Take this! The cannons fired a barrage of energy shots, but to Infinite's shock, they all seemed to completely bypass the motionless Griffith, with the ground behind him becoming littered with smoking holes. Infinite's single visible eye narrowed. Infinite: You appeared to possess a power even I have not yet witnessed. Too bad that won't save you. Griffith: We shall see. In the span of a split second, Griffith and his horse where directly in front of Infinite and Griffith's sabre's point was a few inches away from Infinite's eye. Infinite: I don't think so! A wave of red light burst from Infinite's body and gravity suddenly went haywire, and Griffith and his horse floated into the air, interrupting his stab at Infinite. With his foe seemingly vulnerable, Infinite floated above him and raised his hand in the air, firing a long laser from it. With a yell, he slashed the beam down, slicing Griffith's horse in half. But not Griffith himself, who used his own gravity manipulation powers to land on his feet on the ground. Infinite growled at the fact his foe had once again outmaneuvered him. Griffith beckoned Infinite forward by taking a stand with his sabre pointed in front of him. Infinite snarled and dashed forward at Griffith, who slashed at him as he came within range. Infinite, however, vanished and appeared behind Griffith, striking at him with a double fisted downwards punch. In response, Griffith phased away a few feet from Infinite as his attack struck the ground, throwing up a cloud of dust and several boulders. Before the boulders fell to the ground, Griffith reached out and clenched his fist, causing the shrapnel to converge on Infinite with the intent of impaling him numerous times. Infinite was fast enough to fly out the way of the shards and charge at Griffith. However, Griffith once again bent space to cause Infinite to fly right past him, but the jackal turned right around and tried again. Over and over he tried to ram into Griffith, and every time, Griffith bent space. Griffith: I would have thought that you would have learned by now that brute force won't win this battle. Infinite ceased his assault. Infinite: I know that enough, but I made sure that you didn't move from that spot. Griffith frowned, and looked up to see a gigantic, monstrous version of Infinite bearing down on him, masked face first. It collided into the ground, leaving a massive crater. But then the giant Infinite monster started to convulse and suddenly seemed to be sucked in at a single point, reducing it to a small ball of meat and flesh that flickered out of existence. Infinite snarled in annoyance. Infinite: Now what!? Out of the crater flew Griffith, having entered his true form, Femto, the armored, winged member of the God Hand. Infinite's eyes widened as he watched Femto look down at him briefly, before spreading his wings and flying upwards into the clouds. Infinite snarled and flew up after his opponent. Up in the sky, Femto turned to find Infinite zooming towards him; reaching out his hand, Femto generated several gravity wells, which could be identified by the clouds in the area being sucked into specific points. Infinite dodged around the gravity wells as he closed on Infinite, hurling orbs of red energy at him as he did. Femto merely bent space so that the projectiles completely missed him, all the while continuing to generate gravity wells. Eventually, Infinite was soon directly on top of Femto, and to his hand he summoned a copy of his old sword. Infinite: Now you die! But as Infinite swung his sword down at Femto, he was suddenly frozen in the grip of Femto's spatial manipulation, his sword's blade inches away from his face. Femto: You're finished. But then the Infinite in front of Femto flickered and vanished, revealing itself as nothing more than an illusion. Femto's eyes widened in shock before a massive black hole opened behind him; a portal into Null Space. As the vacuum started to pull Femto in, the God Hand member raised his hand up to bend space in order to escape. That was when Infinite materialized out of thin air and activated his V. Maximum Override, blasting Femto with the intense energy output and searing his flesh, before using his enhanced speed to slam full force into Femto, straight into the Null Space portal. His eyes widened in panic, Femto turned as fast as he could and flew back at the portal, reaching out desperately for its edge as Infinite looked on at him. Infinite: Look at the bright side; you won't have to watch your precious city burn. With those words he closed the portal, just as Femto reached his hand and then head through. Both bodies parts were simultaneously separated from Femto's body, left behind in the Null Space, and the head and the arm plummeted down to the ground. Infinite watched their fall and chuckled. Infinite: Then again, through death you may just get a front row seat. KO! Infinite starts to warp the buildings of Falconia whilst Griffith's headless corpse floats in the Null Space. Outcome Boomstick: Whelp, they're screwed. Wiz: With Infinite's might and Griffith's deadly precision, both combatants honestly only needed a single clear shot at each other to claim victory, but in the end, Infinite had what it took to emerge victorious. Popup: It's been established through Rickert's slap that Griffith is susceptible to physical attacks, or at least is in his current state in the physical world. Boomstick: Like the speed advantage. Sure, on paper, Griffith scaling to the lightning bolt dodging Guts may paint him as being slightly faster than Infinite, what with a lightning bolt going 20,000,000 mph faster than Sonic's top speed sans super forms, don't forget that Infinite is explicitly faster than Sonic. Wiz: Even if we assume that Infinite is only twice as fast as Sonic, it would still bring his max speed to just under twice as fast as Griffith, and many of Griffith's powers required him to actually react fast enough to use them. Popup: Further thought can lead to the conclusion that Infinite’s artificial reality warping enables him to become faster than his opponents, including the speeds of Griffith. Boomstick: Like with Skull Knight, who was able to dodge one of Griffith's gravity wells because the jerk wasn't fast enough to clench his fist. Meaning he couldn't just keep bending space forever because Infinite would have been too fast to do so every time. But Wiz, what about Griffith's fate and causality manipulation; couldn't he have used that to alter the outcome in his favor? Wiz: Well, even if Infinite hadn't been too fast for Griffith to utilize them in time, those powers seem more akin to subtle manipulations of mankind, rather than spontaneous one-on-one combat. And even then the Phantom Ruby's illusions were more than capable of countering these powers, considering it could nullify the Master Emerald, a sentient power source that exists in all timelines. And even after all that, Infinite had several options to end the fight, honestly, whenever he wanted, like Null Space. Boomstick: Yeah, because it took the combined speeds of Sonic and the Avatar to escape, so it's a safe bet that Griffith couldn't escape by himself. Nor would he have been able to survive battling Infinite long enough before the Phantom Ruby ran out of power. Popup: Griffith also never showed the capabilities to open tears in reality by himself, since only rituals and the Skull Knight's sword were shown as the only means to breach between the astral and physical plain. Wiz: Griffith was a deadly and charismatic being, but he could not match Infinite's superior speed, greater strength and the power of the Phantom Ruby. Boomstick: He should never have gone Femto-to-toe with this jackal. Wiz: The winner is Infinite. Next Time Through their families' bloodlines Their power manifests Weiss vs. Nero Trivia *The connection between Griffith and Infinite is that they are former mercenary leaders who, after suffering a crushing defeat, transformed into reality warping alter-egos due to their possession of a specific artefact *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *If this battle had original music, it would have been called 'Phantom Hand', which refers to Infinite's weapon, the Phantom Ruby, and the group Griffith belongs to the God's Hand, whilst it also alludes to both their strange reality warping powers. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal vs Demon themed Death Battles Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019